


one on one

by thelittleglaceon



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: It's hard to explain to Kasumi how much she means to Arisa.





	one on one

**Author's Note:**

> based on the one line where arisa wants to buy something for kasumi

"Arisa!" Kasumi yells happily, throwing her arms around her shorter friend.

The sound of her panting is prevalent in Arisa's ears... Kasumi must've been sprinting from the train station in order to make it on time. 

But, now, Arisa can already feel the sharp gazes from all the people around her, and Arisa's cheeks start to flush violently. She gently pushes off Kasumi off of her, hoping to relieve herself of some of the sudden anxiety she feels, but she can already tell that the excitable girl is upset about the sudden lost of contact. 

Kasumi frowns at her but knows better than to try to force Arisa into a hug when she's in this sort of mood.

"K-Kasumi!" Arisa scolds, putting her hands on her hips. "You can't just start yelling like that in the middle of town!"

In response, Kasumi giggles softly, the frown already replaced by a bright smile. "Sorry, sorry. I was just so excited to see you that I couldn't keep it anymore!"

"You idiot!" Arisa says, but still feels her cheeks redden from her statement. "You can't keep saying embarrassing stuff like that."

"But you should know how much I love you, Arisa!" Kasumi's eyes start to light up, and it's easy for Arisa to tell that Kasumi is struggling to resist the urge to embrace her. 

Arisa turns around and starts walking quickly, hearing Kasumi's footsteps and a string of complaints wanting her to wait behind her. 

Arisa can't stop feeling the heat from her cheeks, and wonders just what about Kasumi has such a strong affect on her shy self. It couldn't be because they're friends... As much as she adores O-Tae, Rimi, and Saya, none of their words have such an impact on her mood as much as Kasumi. It's as if whenever Kasumi's excited, she feels herself grow excited for her. 

She can't really hug Kasumi without feeling embarrassed either, which ends up being hell due to the girl's friendly nature.

"Arisa, Arisa!" She hears Kasumi yell. "Where are we going?"

Arisa turns around to look at her. "I wanted to go to the cafe nearby."

"I love that one! They have super, duper good coffee cake!" Kasumi's entire face lights up as she's speaking. "I think we've been there a few times, too, huh?" 

Arisa continues to keep walking.

She doesn't want to admit that she already knew Kasumi's favorite cafe was nearby.  
  


A few minutes pass by before they're able to get into the cafe, time spent listening to Kasumi talk with a bubbly and overexcited tone as always.

Once they get there, they sit down and order their drinks.

Unsurprisingly, Kasumi orders the coffee cake.  
  
"Oh, Arisa!" Kasumi says after the waitress leaves their table. "I wanted to ask you something really quick, if that's okay!"  
  
"Go ahead." Arisa folds her arms together, leaning into the metal chair.  
  
Kasumi smiles. It's hard for Arisa to resist smiling too, but somehow she does it.  
  
"You know," She starts, "I love spending time you with very, very much, but we don't get to do it one on one like this very often because of school or band practice. I was just wondering why you asked me to spend time today. Not saying I'm not excited, because I really love getting to talk and know more about you!"   
  
Arisa shakes her head, that familiar flush starting to rise up in her cheeks.   
  
_Dammit, Kasumi._

Arisa takes a deep breath. She starts moving to take something out of her purse.

"I got you something..."  
  
"Oh?" Kasumi's eyes widen.  
  
After a few seconds of feeling around, she's finally able to grab what she was looking for. With slightly trembling hands, Arisa hands a small blue box to her bubbly friend.  
"It's for you." Arisa avoids eye contact. "I found it the other day. I-It's not special or anything, so don't get your hopes up."  
  
Kasumi grabs it out of Arisa's hands gently, her face slightly confused. "Are you sure? Like, is it okay if I open this? Arisa, I can't believe you did something so sweet! I love you!"  
  
"Just open it." Arisa covers her face with her hands.  
  
The sound of quick movements and the sound of paper ripping fill Arisa's ears. Kasumi doesn't say anything, which causes Arisa to look towards the girl in confusion.  
  
She watches as Kasumi's eyes start to water.   
  
"Y-You got me," Kasumi starts to say, "You got me a star hair pin? Like, like... Like our star? Poppin' Party's star?"  
  
Arisa smiles shyly. "Yeah..."  
  
"Oh my god, Arisaaa!" Kasumi whines, tears starting to fall out of her eyes, "I love you so much! I love you! I love you! I can't believe you'd do something for me like this, I..."  
Kasumi suddenly gets out of her chair, the sound of the metal scratching against the floor causes a few customers to stare in their direction, and embraces Arisa tightly. She feels warm, the smell of her perfume is strong against Arisa's ears.  
  
"I love you too, dummy."   
  
"Why would you do something so wonderful?" Kasumi says, her grip tightening. "This was the nicest thing ever... This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me..."  
  
_Because I wanted to see you smile, dummy._

"B-Because you're my close friend, Kasumi." Arisa says, but somehow the words don't portray what she's feeling. "Even though you're dumb, I guess I care about you."  
  
Kasumi's grip only tightens, and it's the only time Arisa can really say that she's ever really enjoyed a hug from anyone.  
  
"Thank you, Arisa!" 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @icyleaves


End file.
